My Second Shadow
by lilWolvie
Summary: CHAPTER 4 finally updated! Ult.X-Men Universe. After the long night in the Savage Land, did Kitty and Logan survive? Did Scott go looking for them? What happened?? Please Review!
1. Sleeping on the couch

Disclaimor: Sadly to say I don't own the x-men, I only own Wolverine, he's mine....hehehe ::gets elbowed by muse:: Ow! Ok OK!!! I don't own Wolvie either...*grumble*grumble* Yeah so don't sue. U wouldn't get a cent anyway.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Ult.X-Men fic, I have been reading the comics for awhile but I mostly write Evo. fics.   
  
Summary: Ult.X-Men Universe. Takes place after issue 21 but without Jean and the pheonix thing at the end. Logan gets to talking with Kitty and a sidekick relationship ensues.  
  
  
My Second Shadow  
  
  
After returning from a little shopping trip with Peter and dropping her mother back at home, Kitty Pryde found her way back into her very own room. She unpacked her things and set up everything nicely, just about the way she liked it. When she finished, Kitty flopped down on the bed, tired from the long day. She grumbled as she heard a knock on the door. Sitting up in bed she yelled: "Who is it?"  
  
A rough voice answered her call. Clearing his throat he answered back. "It's uhh..Logan."  
  
Kitty sighed and quirked an eyebrow. 'Definetly not Colossus the cutie then, but close enough.' She thought to herself. "Come in."  
  
Logan opened the door, just barely poking his head inside. "The Prof. asked me ta come up an' tell ya that dinner's ready."  
  
Kitty looked at him and smiled. "Ok, thanks."  
  
Kitty got up off her bed and walked toward the door. Logan stepped back as she neared and opened the door, letting herself out. She paused and Logan stood there staring at her.  
  
"What?" Logan asked, looking down at the small, freckle faced teenager.  
  
"I uh..kinda like, forgot where the dining room was." Kitty bit her lower lip and smiled, slightly embarassed.  
  
Logan sighed, and flashed a crooked smile. "S'ok, follow me."  
  
He walked off down the hallway and the stairs as Kitty followed behind. When they reached the dining area everyone else was already seated, besides Hank who was still working busily in his lab. Logan sat down and then Kitty sat in the only available seat which was next to him.  
  
After dinner Kitty was playing video games in the rec. room with Peter. Storm was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Logan entered the rec. room and sat himself on the couch with a beer in his hand. He scanned the room, looking around at everyone who was there. Jean and Scott were nowhere to be seen and Logan let out a grunt, figuring that they were out somewhere together. Just the thought of Jean with Cyclops angered him. Logan shrugged it off and gulped down his beer.  
  
Later that night, around midnight Logan awoke and found that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He yawned and stretched his arms. Ororo and Peter had left the room long ago he guessed, judging by the time. He made to get up when he felt something near his right foot. He glanced at the floor and saw the small, huddled up figure of Kitty Pryde laying asleep by his feet. First a frown crossed his features as he thought of the burden this would bring. Then Logan smiled as he heard a soft grumble of a snore escape from Kitty's sleeping form. He carefully stepped over her and walked toward the t.v. which had been left on and shut it off. The rec. room became almost totally blackened although Logan could still see from the light of the moon, coming through the windows. He bent down beside Kitty and carefully picked her up and began to carry her up to her room like a baby cradled in his arms.  
  
After tucking her gently into her bed he quietly headed towards the door. He heard a noise and turned around. "Thanks." Kitty mumbled as she rolled over onto her side and drifted back to sleep. Logan half-smiled and went to his room, but not before whispering back, "No problem darlin'." and then shutting the door behind him.   
  
  
Author's Note: I know that was short, but this is just the beginning. All I need is a few reviews from you people to motivate me to keep typing. And as a little note, this is not going to turn out to be a Logan/Kitty romance story. Please Review. Thank you. 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimor: Sadly to say I don't own the x-men, I only own Wolverine, he's mine....hehehe ::gets elbowed by muse:: Ow! Ok OK!!! I don't own Wolvie either...*grumble*grumble* Yeah so don't sue. U wouldn't get a cent anyway.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Ult.X-Men fic, I have been reading the comics for awhile but I mostly write Evo. fics.   
  
Summary: Ult.X-Men Universe. Takes place after issue 21 but without Jean and the pheonix thing at the end. Logan gets to talking with Kitty and a sidekick relationship ensues.  
  
  
My Second Shadow chp.2  
  
  
  
Logan woke in the night, drenched in cold sweat. He had another one of his nightmares, compliments of Weapon X. He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. All of a sudden he heard a quiet yelp and a thump. Logan got out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxers and walked out of his room. When he was downstairs he heard muffled sobbing coming from the kitchen. Almost sure that no one else had the ability to hear this, beacuse it was not very loud, he moved slowly towards the kitchen. Breathing in the scents around him, he smelled Kitty. Sighing with releif he stepped quietly through the kitchen door as if not to startle her. Kitty jumped anyway as he stepped in the door.  
  
"Ahh!" She yelped between tears.  
  
Logan put a hand up to hush her. "Easy kid, It's just me."  
  
Kitty sighed, but continued crying. She tried to hide the tears but was failing miserably. She sat straight up on the floor and curled her knees to her chest, looking down.  
  
Logan crouched down next to her. "Y'ok kid?"  
  
Kitty shook her head in a feeble 'no' but Logan didn't buy it. "What happened?" He asked, trying to ease down on the gruffness of his voice.  
  
"I-It happened again, i-it keeps h-happening to me. W-why won't it s-stop??" She cried. Logan didn't answer. He assumed she meant using her powers and she probably fell through the floor. Logan didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Kitty looked at him sorrowfully. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake anyone."  
  
"It's ok, I uh..I couldn't sleep anyway."  
  
Kitty sniffled, a bit more calmed down. Logan stood up and made for the door. "I'll go'n get the Prof. for ya kay?"  
"No wait!" Kitty reached a hand out for him to stop. "P-Please don't leave me."  
  
Logan looked down at her pleaded eyes and knew he couldn't leave. He reached down a hand to help her up. "C'mon I'll take ya up to yer room then."  
  
Kitty put her hand in his and he helped her up. Still holding onto his hand she pulled his arm around her shoulder. "I-I don't wanna go back up there yet. I don't wanna be alone." She whispered.  
  
Logan sighed and took in a deep breath. "Alright then, how 'bout we go sit on the couch? Atleast it'll be better than the cold kitchen floor huh? Whaddaya say?"  
  
Kitty blinked and took in a deep breath. She nodded without saying anything and Logan walked her over to the couch in the rec. room. He plopped down on the couch, sitting up with a few pillows gathered around. Kitty grabbed a blanket from the chair and then sat down next to Logan on the couch, covering herself with the blanket and snuggling next to him with her head on his shoulder. Logan grumbled softly and watched as she settled down and fell asleep. After awhile he tried to move so he could get up without waking her. Everytime he tried she would begin to stir so he stopped, not wanting to wake her up. Eventually Logan gave up until he got tired enough to drift off to sleep.  
  
Early in the morning at like 6 a.m. Logan grumbled and eventually opened his eyes. He realized he had slept on the couch and began remembering what had happened the other night. He looked to his left and saw Kitty curled up with a blanket on the other end of the couch. He carefully got up and headed up to his room to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
After about an hour or two, Kitty woke to the sounds of birds singing and quiet people chattering. She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright sun peeking through the window in the rec. room. Kitty yawned and stretched out her arms, glancing to her right. She remembered mostly what happened the other night and how Logan had comforted her. She was grateful for that, so much that he would never know. Kitty knew that Logan wasn't the comforting type although she barely knew him. She noticed he wasn't there and figured he had gone off to bed at some point in the night, but anyway she was glad he'd been with her when he was.  
  
In the kitchen Scott, Jean and Ororo seemed to be preparing some breakfast. Jean was making pancakes and coffee. "Scott would you flip the pancakes for me so I can get my coffee ready?"  
  
Scott smiled at Jean as she handed him the spatula. "Sure."  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes and started buttering her toast. Kitty walked in, still wearing her pajamas and looked around at everyone. "Hey."  
  
"Good morning Kitty." Scott smiled as Jean and Ororo greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Apparently they hadn't noticed her sleeping on the couch in the rec. room, Kitty thought. "Yeah, uh..it was fine."  
  
"Good." Jean smiled. "Atleast it's Saturday so it'll be a pretty calm day anyway."  
  
Kitty walked over to the cupboard and began searching through them. "Uh..do you guys have any cereal?"  
  
Ororo bit into her toast and opened the cupboard to her right. "Here ya go." She said, voice muffled by the food in her mouth.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty reached in the cupboard and pulled out a box of cheerios. After preparing her cereal she sat down at the table and began eating, still wondering where Wolverine was.   
  
Peter came downstairs a little while later, talking with Logan who's hair was still damp from the shower. Kitty smiled as they both entered the room. "Good morning Kitty." Peter greeted cheerfully.  
  
Kitty found herself staring at him without speaking. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, you can say 'hi'." Jean whispered into the girl's ear.  
  
Kitty gasped, realizing how much she just embarassed herself and blurted out, "Oh, um hi!", then returned to eating her cheerios.  
  
Logan chuckled and walked over to the counter to get some coffee. Jean was standing infront of where the coffee mugs were and he put his hands on her hips to gently nudge her out of the way. "Watch it Jeannie."   
  
Scott glared at Logan for making advances towards Jean. Logan just ignored him and grabbed a mug and began pouring his coffee.  
  
"Good morning to you too Logan." Jean smirked.  
  
Logan grinned and took his coffee to the table where Kitty and Peter were.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Logan was in the Danger Room working out. Kitty came in as he was lifting weights and sat down on the bench next to him. Logan didn't say anything, he just kept benching. Kitty tilted her head sideways and looked at him. "Hi."   
  
Logan put the bar back up and sat up, grabbing a sweat towel by his side and wiping his brow. "Hey. Whatcha want kid?"  
  
Kitty frowned at him for calling her 'kid' and then spoke. "I-uh..I was kinda wondering if you could um....oh never mind, I gotta go, I think Jean wanted to see me, bye!"   
  
Kitty left the Danger Room and Logan was sitting on the bench absolutly dumbfounded. "Wonder what's up with her." He thought. Logan sighed and got up to head towards the showers.   
  
  
Author's Note: I realize that this fic probably sound's pointless now and nothing has really happened. Well I'd like to do something about it but am sorta at a writer's block and was wondering if you reviewers have any ideas. If i do use yer ideas in the future chapters I'll give you credit so...any ideas?? Some kind of disaster or something??? I need something to happen to get Logan and Kitty closer, in the sidekick/lil sister/best friend thing. 


	3. Into the Savage Land

Disclaimor: Sadly to say I don't own the x-men, I only own Wolverine, he's mine....hehehe ::gets elbowed by muse:: Ow! Ok OK!!! I don't own Wolvie either...*grumble*grumble* Yeah so don't sue. U wouldn't get a cent anyway.  
Some of the text in this chapter was taken straight from the comics so don't sue! They're not mine.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Ult.X-Men fic, I have been reading the comics for awhile but I mostly write Evo. fics.   
Summary: Ult.X-Men Universe. Takes place after issue 21 but without Jean and the pheonix thing at the end. Logan gets to talking with Kitty and a sidekick relationship ensues.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, i haven't really been workin' on this fic, but after reading ish.#23 I got some ideas. The beginning of this is going to overlap what happened in issues 22-23 a little bit so bear with me here. Oh yeah, and Jean is just starting to have problems with her telepathy and seeing the pheonix and stuff just so you know, but she's not really gonna be present much if at all so it doesn't really matter. Alright i just thought i'd tell you some things that might help you to understand this better. I hope that helped. Please R+R. thnx!  
  
  
My Second Shadow chp.3  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly and Kitty hadn't ran into Logan much at all. She was now in the map room talking with Scott as he looked over a few things. She was practicing with her powers and getting rather good at it too.  
  
"How do you feel about the name Shadowcat, Cyclops?" Kitty asked as she phased through the map that Scott was looking at.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been trying to come up with a cool super hero name like the ones you guys have, but it's really hard not to come off like some crap Saturday morning cartoon show. Do you think Shadowcat sums up my powers well enough or do you think I should go for something else?"  
  
"I think you should be studying for your physics paper, Kitty." Cyclops retorted.  
  
Kitty came up out of the map and stood beside Scott. "Tried that and it was death-by-boredom, Scotty. What are you doing here anyway? Some kind of geography homework?"  
  
"No, Colossus and I might be going on a mission to the Savage Land tomorrow morning. I'm just refamiliarizing with the topography before we leave."  
  
"The Savage Land's where Magneto used to live, right? I thought the place was some kind of disaster Zone now. It said on TV nobody's allowed in or out." Kitty looked up at Scott.  
  
"Yeah, but the military have been in there for six months stripping the place apart and looking for anything bright and shiny they might be able to patent. Twenty-four hours ago, the Pentagon lost all radio communication and the Professor volunteered to send an X-team in to find out what happened."  
  
Kitty smiled and dove into the map, phasing through. "Sound's cool. You think he'd let me tag along?"  
  
"Not a chance." Cyclops frowned.  
  
Kitty returned, upside-down from the ceiling, startling Scott. "C'mon, you've seen how good I'm getting with these phasing powers. I was running rings around you guys in the Danger Room this morning."  
  
He looked up at her. "I couldn't care less. Your Mom specifically asked us to restrict your training to power control, Kitty. Missions into jungle hellholes are strictly off limits."  
  
They continued to argue a bit more, when Wolverine stepped in out of the shadows. He was a bit drunk and began to argue with Cyclops. Logan was mentioning about Scott thinking he was better than him and everything. Especially since Jean was now with Cyclops. Logan began to insult him and make a few comments about Jean.  
  
Scott got angry and punched Logan, knocking him down. They began fighting and Scott yelled for Kitty to get the Professor and have him put them both in detention before they trashed the place.  
  
By the time the Professor had gotten there, Scott had blasted Logan through a wall although Logan hadn't been using his powers. Wolverine went berserk and unsheathed his claws, making a roaring leap towards Cyclops. The Prof. had stopped Wolverine in his attack with his powers and he fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"SCOTT!" The Professor called out. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Scott turned to the Professor, his face swelling with bruises. "Only trying to defend myself, sir."  
  
"By throwing the first punch in a fight?" The Prof. scorned. "I don't care if he insulted your girlfriend, Mister Summers. This is not the Wild West and I will not tolerate these childish testosterone outbursts. Supposing he'd killed you?"  
  
"I'm not scared of Wolverine, sir." Scott replied, looking at Logan, still on the floor.  
  
The Professor wheeled over to them. "Well, you should be, Scott. Because tonight's the night I put Magneto through his psychic rehabilitation hour and, if I'd already left, you'd be on the floor in pieces."   
  
Scott frowned.  
  
"I'm placing you both in cerebral detention for the night to think about what you've done and I'm slowing time down to an eighth."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next night Professor Xavier had sent Wolverine to go with Cyclops to the Savage Land, replacing Colossus. Neither of the two were happy about this and had to try very hard to get along.  
  
They got out of the jet and started looking around the area where the marines were.  
  
Cyclops looked over at Logan. "Well, what's the verdict, Wolverine?"  
  
"The marines are dead all right, but it wasn't no animals that killed them. The entire troop was taken down before anyone could fire a shot and their bodies were dragged away."  
  
"Direction?"  
  
Logan sniffed the air. "North."  
  
They took off into the jungle of the Savage Land and Cyclops tried having a conversation with Wolverine and maybe find something they had in common.  
  
Logan was getting annoyed with Cyclops by this point, and he had no idea why Scott actually cared. "Summers, would you do me a favor?" Logan asked. "Would you stop trying to find something we got in common, 'coz I ain't ever gonna like you, bub."  
  
"What?" Cyclops was surprised.   
  
Wolverine put up a hand to silence him, and tucked the orange light stick he was holding, under his belt. "Shut up a second!" He listened carefully as the wind blew. "Stand still and don't make a sound..."  
  
A second later, a T-Rex came out of the jungle, chasing after a smaller dinosaur. It stepped right over Cyclops and Wolverine, who were standing still as stone. As the humungous creature passed by, Wolverine watched on.   
  
"That was a dinosaur, by the way."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." Cyclops retorted.  
  
All of a sudden they heard screaming coming from the bushes behind them.  
  
Logan popped his claws and stuck them in the face of whatever was coming out of the bush. "KITTY?!"  
  
Kitty stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Wolverine's claws. "Oh my God! I just saw a spider the size of a dog and freaked out for a second. I'm totally sorry, Wolverine. I'm cool now. Seriously!"  
  
Cyclops glared at her, after getting over the initial shock that it was Kitty. "How the heck did you get here?"  
  
"Uh, I hitched a ride in the back of the Blackbird and stayed intagible for the whole trip, Cyclops. You know, so Wolverine wouldn't pick up my scent or anything?" She smiled sheepishly. "You angry?"  
  
"No, because you're heading back now to sit in the plane with the cloaking device on, Kitty. Like I said, your Mom made it clear she didn't want you on these missions and, quite frankly, we're all a little scared of her." Cyclops pointed to the direction of the Blackbird.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Scott. I won't tell her if you don't..." Kitty begged.  
  
Cyclops began getting angry. "Kitty, this isn't the Danger Room, honey. Whatever Magneto left behind here's just taken down a hundred Special Forces guys and disappeared with their corpses. Go back to the plane and watch some DVDs or something. I think Storm's got all those Adam Sandler ones under her seat."  
  
Kitty's face got serious and she pointed a finger at Scott. "You gonna make me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Kitty's eyes got wide at the sudden gruff voice behind her that belonged to Wolverine. "Okay, but I want you to know I think you're treating me like a child and I'm really not happy about this." She began to storm off, back to the jet.  
  
"Don't let the bedbugs bite, sugar-plum." Wolverine teased.  
  
All of a sudden Wolverine froze and got a whiff of an unsettling scent. "Kitty don't move!" He yelled.  
  
Cyclops saw the serious stone look in his face and didn't budge.  
  
Kitty heard some rumbling noises and the ground under her feet began to shake.  
  
About twenty or so, smaller dinosaurs, about eight feet in height, came charging through the trees. Another T-Rex was on their tails and this created a dangerous stampede.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" Kitty shrieked and started running towards Wolverine and Cyclops.  
  
"Kitty lookout!" Wolverine yelled, diving towards her and tumbling with her to the ground, as the T-Rex stepped where Kitty had been.  
  
Cyclops couldn't see what was going on, through the herd of dinosaurs that were still rushing to get away from the gigantic tyrannosaurus. "Kitty!!! Wolverine!!!"  
  
Wolverine got up off the ground and Kitty got up after him. "Oh my God! That was soooo close!"   
  
Wolverines's ears perked as he sniffed the air and slowly turned around. There was a raptor standing behind him, sniffing at his back. "Run." He mumbled to Kitty.  
  
"What?" She turned around, just noticing the raptor.   
  
"RUN!" Wolverine yelled, as he and Kitty took off running.  
  
Cyclops finally caught sight of them and the deadly dinosaur on their tails. He was in the clear, so he clicked on his visor and blasted at the creature.  
  
Kitty was scared out of her mind, not having any idea what was going on, and kept on running.  
  
"Kitty wait!" Logan yelled after her, but she couldn't hear him anymore. He started heading after Kitty.   
  
"Wolverine!! Wait!" Cyclops called after him, but he wouldn't listen.  
  
"I'm goin' after Kitty! Just head back to the Blackbird and we'll meet you back there!!" Wolverine yelled back and continued into the jungle.  
  
Cyclops sighed angrily and figured it wasn't worth arguing with Wolverine right now. He checked around for more dinosaurs and headed back to the jet. It was getting dark, but atleast Wolverine had the light stick, so they would be able to see. As much as Cyclops didn't like Wolverine's methods of doing things, he knew that Logan would be the best one to find Kitty quickly and bring her back to the jet safe.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Wolverine continued walking, catching Kitty's scent and following it to a clearing. There was a downed tree near the far edge of the clearing and he headed towards it. He heard some heavy breathing and figured it was Kitty, although he couldn't catch a scent because the wind kept changing direction.  
  
As he got closer to the log, he jumped over it swiftly, hearing a gasp from behind.  
  
Kitty smacked Logan on the arm. "Geeze Wolverine! You scared me." She whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Shh!" Kitty hushed him. "I think one of those dinosaurs is back there." She said, pointing out over the tree she was hiding behind.  
  
Wolverine peered through the darkness, but couldn't see too much. Incase Kitty was right about the dinosaur, he didn't use the light stick he had under his belt. "Hmm..could be. The wind keeps shiftin' and I can't catch a scent."  
  
Kitty huddled closer to the log and stayed low to the ground.   
  
Wolverine kept staring out into the dark, keeping silent. He took in a sharp breath and Kitty turned her attention to him. "What is it?" She whispered quietly.  
  
"You were right about the dinosaur." He replied gruffly.  
  
Kitty's eyes went wide and she suddenly was getting scared. "What do we do?"  
  
Logan started getting up very slowly and quietly. "Keep low to the ground and come with me." He whispered.  
  
They both got up as careful as possible and headed into the jungle. Within seconds they heard heavy footsteps behind them.  
  
"Kitty run!" Wolverine started picking up the pace, keeping Kitty infront of him so he could keep an eye on her.  
  
Kitty tried moving faster. "Where?! I can't see, it's too dark!"  
  
Wolverine took a chance and pulled out the light stick, bringing attention to themselves. He looked around, the light having actually made it a bit harder to see beyond it's own glow. "There!" He yelled, as they kept moving. Logan pointed to a small cave.  
  
Kitty ran to it and Wolverine yelled for her to quickly crawl inside. The opening was small and she was curious how Wolverine expected to get in. She followed his orders and got inside.  
  
"Whatever happens, stay in there!" Wolverine yelled, as he heard the dinosaurs approaching.  
  
Kitty got nervous and huddled into the corner of the low ceiling cave, intently peering out, but unable to see what was going on.  
  
As the raptors got closer, Wolverine realized they were circling in on him. When one of the dinosaurs was in sight, he tossed the light in the cave for Kitty and told her to shut it off and stay still.  
  
Logan unsheathed his claws as two of them attacked. One from infront of him, and another behind. Before the one at the front got too close, Wolverine pounced on it, slashing with his claws. The one from behind leaped onto his back and began to dig into his flesh with the talons on its feet. Logan roared out in pain, spinning around and slicing through it's neck.  
  
Kitty clutched her knees to her chest in the dark cave and closed her eyes. She was scared to see what was happening outside but she could still hear all the fighting and it rattled her nerves.  
  
After slashing a few limbs from the raptors, there were only a few left that would still attack Wolverine. They continued clawing at his chest and stomach although he didn't let up. When he got a chance, Logan took one last pained effort and made a break for the cave entrance.   
  
Kitty jumped slightly and opened her eyes. Wolverine was trying to get in, but the opening was too small. She had no idea if it would work, but she quickly got to the entrance, grabbed his arm and tried phasing him in.  
  
She took in a deep breath, thankful that her plan had worked. She looked at Logan as he dragged himself to the wall and leaned against it, holding onto his stomach. "Oh my God Wolverine, are you okay?"  
  
Logan grunted. "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Kitty peered out the entrance of the cave and saw large, taloned feet walking by. "They're still out there?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Yep. It doesn't seem like they're plannin' on leavin' either. Looks like it's gonna be a long night."  
  
Kitty reached for the orange light stick that Logan had tossed her before, and turned it on. She looked at Logan, noticing there was blood all over his uniform and slashes on his chest.   
  
Wolverine saw her staring at him. "It's not as bad as it looks." He grinned. "It'll be all healed up by mornin', atleast."  
  
Kitty looked away and shivered, before turning out the light. "Man, it's cold out here."  
  
Logan grunted.  
  
Kitty huddled closer to Logan and leaned against him. He groaned softly as she hit a sore spot near his ribs.  
  
"Eh, sorry." Kitty smiled apologetically, and moved away a little.  
  
"It's okay." Logan smiled and motioned for her to lay back against him. He put his arm around her and she shivered again. "It's gonna get pretty cold tonight, y'better keep close."  
  
Kitty yawned and pulled up the zipper on her sweatshirt.  
  
Logan tried staying awake to keep watch, as Kitty soon fell asleep. He wondered about Scott and figured he'd hear it from him as soon as they got back.  
  
  
A/N: so whaddya think? please review if u want this story to continue. *BAMF* 


	4. The Morning After

Disclaimor: Sadly to say I don't own the x-men, I only own Wolverine, he's mine....hehehe ::gets elbowed by muse:: Ow! Ok OK!!! I don't own Wolvie either...*grumble*grumble* Yeah so don't sue. U wouldn't get a cent anyway.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Ult.X-Men fic, I have been reading the comics for awhile but I mostly write Evo. fics.   
  
Summary: Ult.X-Men Universe. Takes place after issue 21 but without Jean and the pheonix thing at the end. Logan gets to talking with Kitty and a sidekick relationship ensues.  
  
A/N: I'm back! So sorry for not updating. I haven't worked on anything in a while. This chap is not gonna have anything at all to do with what happened in Ish# 24, that would make it too confusing. Hope ya like anyway. :-D  
  
My Second Shadow chp.4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came, and despite all his efforts that night, Wolverine fell asleep. His healing factor had tired him out and he couldn't help it.  
  
Kitty had woken up and she yawned, stretching slightly. She shuddered suddenly, remembering what had happened last night. She looked at Wolverine, noticing he was alseep. His arm was still wrapped around her protectively and she was too timid to pry it off of her. Kitty nudged him gently. "Uh..Logan?"  
  
Logan groaned, then suddenly snapped his eyes open in alert, startling Kitty.  
  
"Hey you awake now?" Kitty asked, staring at him.  
  
Logan blinked a few times, finally lifting his arm from around Kitty's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm up."  
  
Kitty carefully crawled to the cave opening and peered out. "I think the dinosaurs are gone now."  
  
Logan began getting up, he was still a little sore from the other night. He sniffed the air a few times before telling Kitty she could go outside. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Kitty thankfully crawled out of the cave, standing up straight and stretching out her legs. She heard a grunt from Logan, and saw him waiting at the cave entrance. She had forgotten he wasn't able to fit through. "Whoops," Kitty said, reaching for his hand to phase him through. "Almost forgot, sorry."  
  
When Wolverine was out, he stretched out, cracking his back. He winced slightly at the pain in his side. Logan started walking forward, limping as he did so.  
  
Kitty looked at him and half-smiled sadly. She walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling it over her shoulder for support, and began walking with him back to the jet.  
  
Logan leaned on her a little bit, although he didn't feel he needed to. He thought he'd humor her. If it wasn't for Kitty the other night, he probably would've ended up a lot worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott woke up, finding himself in the co-pilot's seat of the X-Jet. "Shit." He said aloud, remembering Wolverine and Kitty who had been out in the jungle all night. Scott tried staying awake to wait for them, but couldn't manage. He stood up, looking out the front of the jet. "Kitty! Wolverine!" Scott yelled as he frantically made his way out of the jet, seeing them walking towards it.  
  
Scott noticed that Logan seemed to be limping and leaning against Kitty. His uniform was covered in dried blood and it was torn and dirty. Kitty seemed to be alright though, although she was a little dirty herself. "Where the hell have you guys been?" He looked over at Kitty. "Thank God you're in one piece Kitty, your mother would have killed us! You shouldn't even be here!"   
  
Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes at Scott. "Chill out Scotty alright?"  
  
Scott seemed panicky and ran a hand through his hair. "No it's not alright!" Scott looked at Logan. "Wolverine are you okay? Is all that blood *yours*?" He asked nervously.  
  
Logan grunted. "Mostly." He took a deep breath. "I'm fine Cyke."  
  
"I contacted the Prof. to tell him what happened, but after that I lost the transmission."  
  
Logan looked up. "Well, we still gotta find out about them soldiers."  
  
Scott shook his head. "No way, I don't think Professor Xavier would want us continuing the mission with all that's gone on. We're going back to the mansion now."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah let's get outta here...this place is totally freaky, even in daylight."  
  
They all agreed, eventually, and Scott helped Logan into the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once safely on the jet and in the air, Kitty began watching the Adam Sandler DVDs to get her mind off things.  
  
Logan was worn out and ended up sleeping for the entire trip, and Scott flew them home.  
  
A/N: Wow, talk about your late updates. Hope someone's still reading this. Maybe I'll even do more, although I did say I wasn't going to continue with old stories. Maybe this one....Please Review! *BAMF* 


End file.
